After Season Seven Ends: One Year Later
by knightriderfanforever
Summary: This is a Turner Fic. Will he be recognied and will his teaching backfife? Find out what happens next
1. New York, Here We Come!

Disclaimer: I don't own any chatacters but my own. This will include another Turner fic, so sit back and relax and enjoy.   
  
  
This is where they left off as they were on their way to New York. Shawn went to find his old buddy, John to see how he's doing. The doctors told him he moved to New York to pursue a job in teaching at a university and that he wouldn't recognie him at all.   
  
Shawn: How is he doing? I am moving to NY with my friends.   
  
Doctor: He's doing fine, but he moved 4 years ago to NYC to persue teaching. He was in the hopsital for 3 months, went back home. He packed up and left to NYC somewhere.   
  
Shawn: Sounds good because that is where we are moving to.   
  
Doctor: Shawn, you wouldn't be able to reconize him. He's a changed person.   
  
Shawn: Not worried about that.   
  
Doctor: I am glad. Well, good luck in NYC.   
  
Shawn: Thanks.   
  
They leave for New York the next morning. Eric goes with them as well. They all will go to the same college.   
  
Eric: Y'all ready to leave?   
  
Cory: Yeah.   
  
Shawn: I am too. I am ready for a change. From a amll city to the biggest city in the USA.   
  
Topanga: So am I. I am looking forward to NYU.   
  
They head to the Big Apple. They arrive in NYC.   
  
Angela: Nice place.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. this place is so big.   
  
Cory: I agree. I hope NYU will be a great university.   
  
Shawn: So do I. Let;[s get started.   
  
Eric: It says we will start classes this Fall, next month. I will be a senior.   
  
Shawn: We will be Juniors transferred from Pembrook.   
  
Topanga: NYC. Home of the NY Knicks and NY Rangers. It says so on that building over there.   
  
Cory: Hey. MTV studies where they film TRL is over in that building.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. We know Cory. I don't watch MTV too much though.   
  
Cory: I know. Just saying. I watch TRL sometimes.   
  
Topanga: So do I. I was hoping to meet Carson Daily, but nah. I changed my mind.   
  
Cory: Good For You, Hon. We are not here to collect autographs or harass celebrities that might live here.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. You don't want to be those people who go around taking pictures and stuff.   
  
Angela: Let's unpack.   
  
Eric Lived in his own apartment. Shawn and Angela's apartment was right across from Cory and Shawn.   
  
Angela: I am starving, Shawn.   
  
Shawn: So am I. Want to invite Cory and topanga for dinner tonight?   
  
Angela: Sure. Let's go ask them.   
  
Shawn: Okay.   
  
They ask Cory and Topanga out for dinner. They said they would. They eat dinner. They saw a weird man with a nice lady.   
  
Topanga: My goodness. Who is that weird looking dude?   
  
Shawn: Never seen him before.   
  
Cory: Me either. Or that chick that he's with either.   
  
Angela: Never seen neither of them in my life.   
  
Shawn: Me either. They would be hard to be recognized though if we knew who they were.   
  
Cory: Yeah. you are right.   
  
Topanga: Thanks alot, guys. Now they are staring at as like theyu don't even know us.   
  
Shawn: I rememeber what the doctor told me about John. he said that he would not be recognizable because he has changed. It could be him.   
  
Cory: Nah. I don't think he would come close to looking like that.   
  
Topanga: I woudln't think so either.   
  
They eat their dinner.   
  
Chapter 2 is next. Find out who shows up at Shawn's Apartment. 


	2. Moving In

Chapter 2.   
  
After they eat, they decide to go back their apartments. Shawn Gets a surprise visit from someone. Who may it be? Find out next.   
  
The gang comes home from the resturant, trying to figure out who the mystrious person was. They just couldn't figure out who it was. Morgan was still in high school. She was in 11th grade. She wanted to go to college after she graduates from high school She wasn't sure where she wanted to go.   
  
Morgan: Look at all these letter from all these colleges. I just don't know where to go for college in the fall of 2004.   
  
Amy: I am not sure either. Whatever is best for you.   
  
Alan: Wow. Duke, Stanford, USC, Notre Dame. Dang.   
  
Morgan: yeah. I will narrow down my choices before next year or ove the summer. Who ever accepts me will be my choices. We have a new principal.   
  
Amy: Is it a guy or girl?   
  
Morgan: It's a woman principal. She's nice. her name is Mrs. Pinewood. She's married, but no kids. She's 30 years young.   
  
Alan: She sounds like a nice lady.   
  
Morgan: She is nice.   
  
Morgan was 16 years old. Okay. back to Shawn and Angela's Apartment. Angela was out looking for a job and Shawn was alone. he heard a knock on the door. He didn't know who it was, so he jumped. He hoped it wasn't someone trying to rob him. He was like who the heck was that knocking on the door.   
  
Shawn: Who is It?   
  
No one answers at first. But he hears a voice. It was his former teacher, Mr. Turner.   
  
John: It's me. Your old english teacher.   
  
Shawn: Um. Okay. I am coming.   
  
He lets him him, hoping it's really him adn not some stranger. john has changed. Yes. he had a diffrent hair stayle than in the episode Cult Fiction. he had it cut shorted than before. He was wearing regular clothes and had cooler shandes on. This time, he didn't have a motercycle. This time, he got himself a camero. He still had his bike.   
  
John: Hunter? I didn't know you lived here. I didn't even know that you lived here. I thought someone else lived here.   
  
Shawn: No. I live here. We just moved here becaue we were comming to NYC.   
  
John: So, How are things with you?   
  
Shawn: They are good.   
  
John: We have to talk more, but I have to get going now. Talk to you soon.   
  
Shawn: Okay.   
  
He leaves. Angela returns from shopping.   
  
Angela: So, how was it while I was gone?   
  
Shawn: It was good. Nobody came over but an old friend of mine. He didnt't know I lived here, so we chatted for five minutes, but then he had to go.   
  
Angela: That's good. I bought a lot of things for us to eat for the week, so don't eat it all or drink it all without me.   
  
Shawn: Nah. I won't.   
  
Chanpter 3 will be next. hope you liked this one. I will probaly make the 3rd one a little bit longer. 


	3. Back To School

Chapter 3.   
  
It was the first day for classes at NYU. All of them were nervous as heck because they were in a new environment and it was a bigger school than Pembrook.   
  
Cory: Dang. This school is a lot diffrent than our other school.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. It's bigger.   
  
Shawn: More Students too.   
  
Topanga: Too bad Angela isn't here. She's in Europe with her dad for a year.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I miss her too, but I heard she is goign to college over there. She wrote to me the other day saying she's goign to study at Oxford for 4 years. I am not sure weather she is comiong back or not.   
  
Cory: I know you miss her, but it's good that you hear from her once in a while.   
  
Topanga: yeah. Even if she doens't come back, you will find someone just as good as Angela. There are other fish in the sea.   
  
Cory: Yeah. And if Angela decided to go out with other men while over there, she can. You can't stop her.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I know. I guess you have to learn to let go. Yeah. I am happy for her.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I am glad that you are happy for her because i am also happy for her too.   
  
Cory: So am I. We have to get to class.   
  
Topanga: Our first class together is history with Ms. Tompkins.   
  
Cory: I believe that says Thompkins. Not Tompkins.   
  
Topanga: Thanks honey.   
  
The bell rings. It was time for the first class. Shawn couldn't believe who it was. it was Katherine Thompkins for John Adams High School.   
  
Shawn: I know who she is. She's from our high school from 7th grade.   
  
Topanga: Cool. Never met her before.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I remember her too. That's because you didn't have her, Topanga.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. She was John's love intrest.   
  
Cory: i wonder if they are still together.   
  
Shawn: I wonder that too.   
  
Topanga: Even so, it's really non of our business.   
  
Rachel and Jack were in the peace corps over in England. they would be comming home during the sumer of 2003. the bell rings for English Lit class. they were wondering what happened to Harley, Joey, and Frankie. Possibly Griff.   
  
Shawn: Glad that class was over.   
  
Cory: How was class?   
  
Topanga: It wasn't bad. She seems to be nice.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. She is nice.   
  
Cory: I wonder what happened to Harley and his gang of bullies Joey and Frankie.   
  
Topanga: I heard joey became the pricipal at out ould high school. Mr. Feeny has retied from that position a while ago. he is the deam of our school now.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I heard. Frankie became a WWE wrestler. That is what I heard. I don't wantch wrestling though.   
  
Topanga: Yep. You are right, Shawn. And Harley had become a big time celebrity. He is in movies and tv shows. He lives in Malibu, California. You know where that 007 actor lives and them other actors.   
  
Cory: Yeah. That is where Pepperdine University is too. Morgan wants to go there when she graduates high school in June 2004. She is also considering Stanford, UCLA, Duke, Tennesee, Boston University, Yale, and other schools.   
  
Topanga: That's good.   
  
Cory: I know because she told me over the phone this morning. She says she is doing good in school and hopes to be on the honor roll this school year.   
  
Topanga: How about Josh?   
  
Cory: He's in the 3rd grade. He's doing good too.   
  
Topanga: Sounds like everyone is doing good.   
  
Chapter 4 is next. 


	4. English Lit And Angela's Letter

Chatper 4 I don't own any chaacters but my own that i made up.   
  
It was time for English Class. Everyone was excited to go to English Class. Angela was too. they didn't know who the teacher was.   
  
Topanga: I can't wait to go to class.   
  
Shawn: Me too. Angela went back with her dad to Europe.   
  
Eric: Yeah. I don't have English class with you guys. I have History class. Then English lit.   
  
Cory: Sorry that you don't have the same classes we do or even in our classes, Eric.   
  
Eric: It doesn't matter just as long as I satisfied.   
  
Topanga: I can't wait to see who the teacher is.   
  
Shawn: I can't wait either. Yeah. I know Cory. She will be back when She finishes schoo. She is attending Oxford University.   
  
They walk into class an to their surprise, it was Mr. Turner. He looked diffrent from when they last saw him, which was junior year at John Adams High. he was new this year to the college and to New York.   
  
John: I will be your teacher for this year. My name is Mr. Turner. Some of you may have know me from before and some of you may have not.   
  
Cory: He sounds like the hot from "The Weakest Link"  
  
Topanga: Shhh. He's trying to talk you know and yeah he does. At least he didn't say "You are the weakest Link, Goodbye."  
  
John: This Semester, you will learn how to do sign language and you will be given text books and we will be reading novels together as a class then see the movie of it and you will be tested on the books and movies we watch. tests will be 90 percent of your grade. So, I hope we will have a good time this semester and the nex and as we get closer to exams in December, we will be talking about them and going ove what will be on those exams.   
  
Shawn: This seems like a great class.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I know.   
  
Cory: This class is going to be a good class. this isn't goign to be like high school you know.   
  
Shawn: I know.   
  
Class was over and it was time to to go history class. Eric was goign to go to English class with the same teacher that Cory, Shawn, and Topanga had. After classes were over, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga go their own sep-arate ways. Shawn lived alone in his doorm and Cory adn Topanmga lived together adn Eric had his own place. Shawn gets a letter adn tells Cory and Topanga.   
  
Shawn: I got a letetr form Angela.   
  
Topanga: What does it say?   
  
Shawn: It says she is doing good and the she misses all of us.   
  
Cory: How's college?   
  
Shawn: She didn't really say how school was going over there. She says we will visit us next year sometime. She met a lot of nice people an she made friends with them.   
  
Topanga: Way to go Angela.   
  
Cory: Yeah. She has moved on, but didn't forget you, Shawn.   
  
Topanga: She didn't even forget about Cory or myself.   
  
Shawn: She likes it over there and she wants us to wruite back whenever we have time.   
  
Topanga: Hope you have her address.   
  
Shawn: I do. it's on the envelope she sent it in. She's a really nice person.   
  
Topanga: Glad you are happy for her, Shawn.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I am happy for her, always. i know she may find another guy like I will find anpther girl if she desides to break up with me, whcih I am cool with that, but i miss her.   
  
Topanga: Yeah, but you have to learn to let her go. I mean, She's not here anymore. She's a grwoned woman. She will be okay.   
  
Shawn: I hope so.   
  
Hope you liked this chapter. 5 is comming up and it will include Angela and how she misses eveyone including Shawn back in the USA. 


	5. Missing Angela

This is Chapter 5.   
  
Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Been busy and sick on and off.  
Shawn Writes back To Angela. They both miss eachopther so much. So, Shawn Writes back to her. Here is what he writes.   
  
Dear Angela,   
  
What's up? Not too much here. I know You miss me and I miss you too,but it is impossib;e for us to be together unless you come back to the states to move back, which is doubtful, but whatever you do and whoever you meet for your soulmate, I do support you. If we do meet again, I want you to remember all the good times we had when we were together. I hope you will come to visit someday. We can be friends or what ever. You can call me anytime you want to. You have my phone number and if i am not there, leave a message. Love Shawn.   
  
He puts the letter into the envelope and mails it out, hoping he will get an answer from her. He expects her to call him as he says in his letter.  
  
In Eroupe  
  
Angela: I miss Shawn and the others.   
  
Mr. Moore: I know you do, but you have to move on.   
  
Angela: I know.   
  
Mr. Moore: I am sure you will make new friends here while here.   
  
Angela: yeah. That makes sense to me. I like to make new friends, too.   
  
Back in USA.   
  
Shawn: I miss my girl.   
  
Cory: yeah. I know you do, but she isn';t your girl anymore. She has moved on.   
  
Topanga: Cory is right. You have to leanr to move on and meet other people.   
  
Shawn: I know, but I miss her so much.   
  
Topanga: There is nothing you can do about it. if she comes back, she comes back. If not, then let it go. She is going to meet other people and she has the right to.   
  
Cory: Yeah. She has to move on. So do you.   
  
Shawn: I guess you are right. I should move on. I mean, she isn't going to come back.   
  
It was time for English Class. All Shawn could think about was Angela. When Jon acked him a questionm, he would give the wrong answers or sell incorrectly.   
  
Jon: Hunter. Are you awake?  
  
Shawn: Yeah. Sorry. Just something is on my mind.   
  
Jon: Care to share it with the class, here?   
  
Shawn: Nope. Just go on and teach.   
  
Jon: Thank you. Now back to what I was going to teach you all about. This friday, vocabulary test. 100 words.   
  
Class wasn't happy, but they knew they had to study for it.   
  
Topanga: Didn't we just say to move on? You couldn't get a word right.   
  
Shawn: yeah, but it's hard to move on.   
  
Cory: We know, but just try to. We have a vocab test in four days. We want you to focus on that.   
  
Shawn: I will try to.   
  
Topanga: Don't say try. Say I will. Hope yo will stop thinking about Angela and focuse on school work. This vcab test is 90 percernt of our grades.   
  
Cory: yeah. So, if you want to study with us, then we will be at the library.   
  
Shawn: Thanks, but no thanks. I will study. Don't worry.   
  
They head to the library. Sorry this is short. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them comming. Next is Chapter 6. Will Shawn pass the vocab test and stop thinking about Angela? Find out next. 


	6. Summer Vacation

This is Chapter 6 I don't own any of the characters but my own.   
  
Shawn misses Anglea, but his pals keep telling him to move on because Anglela already has someone. they told him to get over it and move on. Suddely he gets a letter from Angela.   
  
Topanga: Give it up, Shawn. She probaly found someone else. She has moved on.   
  
Cory: Yeah. She has a life and I know you miss her alot, but get over yourself.   
  
Shawn: Speaking of that, I got a letter from her.   
  
Cory: That is good. What does it say?   
  
Shawn: Shhhh. I am trying to read it. Says she wishes she was with me, but she already foud someone. She says Euope is changing her life and if she ever moves back here, it will be for good, but she says she loves being with her dad.   
  
Topanga: told you she would move on becuase she told me over the phone that she found her true love. She doesn't know if she is moving back here or not.   
  
Cory: Even if she doesnt, you should wish her good luck.   
  
Shawn: yeah. I guess you are right. I will supprt herr decisions. if she does move back, we can only be friends.So, I am going to write back to her now and wish her the best of luck.   
  
Topanga: Good idea. While you do that, Cory and I will be studying for tomottrrow's English lit class. I don't want to miss that.   
  
Cory: You are welcome to join if you want too, but it's your choice. This test is worth 50 percent of our grade. Hope we do good on it.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. We better get going. Talk to you later, Shawn.   
  
Shawn just couldn't get Angela off her mind. He is either hoping she will move back to the states or either come to visit. All week, she was on his mind, but his main focus was an upcomming test. he decided to get her off his mind and focus on his school work and his tests. It was test day and Shawnmn was a nervous wreck. After the test and class was over, every one hoped they did good.   
  
Topnaga: I wonder how we did.   
  
Shawn: He says we wont find out until Monday. Hope we all passed.   
  
Cory: Yeah. Me too. Few more weeks until Summer begins.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. hey another letetr from Angela. Says she is doing really good. Her school work/college is going well. She is passing.   
  
Topanga: That is great news, Shawn.   
  
Shawn: Also, She hopes to visit here over the Summer. If she can't then she will try Christmas time.   
  
Cory: That sounds good.   
  
A few weeks later, School gets out. everyone plasses and everyone is happy to get out until they go back in September. Some have Summer classes and some dont.   
  
Angele's Visit is next chapter. There will be 8-10 chapters in this story. Hope you are enjoying it. 


	7. Angela's Visit

This is chapter 8. We are about to fined out what Angela wants to tell Shawn, so stay tuned to find ou what happens next. Not onto the story here.   
  
Shawn and Angela still talk. Shawn was waiting to hear what Angela had to say.   
  
Shawn: So, what do you want to tell me?   
  
Angela: Not sure if this will hurt you or not, but while I was over in Europe, I met someone speical.We are just friends.   
  
Shawn: Hey, as long as you are friends, it's okay by me.   
  
Angela: Thanks. but that is not the good part. the bad part is is that we became boyfriend/girlfriend. You told me in a letetr sayinjg that you are cool with whoever I meet. Am I right or wrong?   
  
Shawn: yeah. I guess so.   
  
Angela: Hope you aren't upset, are you? You said we would meet other people.   
  
Shawn: We sure did. But that was along time ago. I never said that we would meet new people, but cool. I haven't met that special someone yet, but I hope so.   
  
Angela: That bites that you didn't find anyone. So, how is Cory and Topanga doing?   
  
Shawn: They are doing fine, thanks. I am glad you told me what you just did. Otherwise, I would not have known that, but it's cool that we are just friends.   
  
Angela: I know how things are with you. No parents to go to. I mean, you told me you never found out who your mom was.   
  
Shawn: And I still have no clue to who my real mom is either. I hope I do find out one of these days.   
  
Angela: So do I. Nice chatting with you, Shawn, but I have to go now. We should chat later.   
  
Shawn: yeah. I have some things to catch up on. So, talk to you later.   
  
Shawn and Angela decided to talk later. Later on, Angela finds out that her boyfriend has dumped her. We will find out what happens in the last chapter. See if they get back together. 


	8. ConfrontationMoving On

This is Chapter 7.   
  
Will Angela and Shawn get back together or will they just be friends? We will find out next. This is the last Chapter of this story. Hope you liked it.   
  
Shawn and Angela decided to catch up with each other and discuss a lot of things. Thay have missed each other a lot since Angela left for Europe A year Ago. She only came to visit for the Summer.   
  
Shawn: Angela, I really missed you alot.   
  
Angela: I was thinking about you too and I really did miss you.   
  
Shawn: Same here. Was thinking about you and I just could not stop. Would you like to grab something to eat or something and we will talk more?   
  
Angela: Sure. Would love to.   
  
Shawn: Great. I will meet you here at 7pm Sharp.   
  
Angela: Sounds good.   
  
They both decide to meet for the first time in a long time. They begin to talk.   
  
Shawn: It's been a long time since I have seen you.  
  
Angela: I know. I have been busy with school and stuff. I miss being here.   
  
Shawn: I miss you being here. I can not stop thinking about you.   
  
Angela: I cant stop thinking about you either, but I have to tell you something.   
  
Shawn: What is it that you want to tell me?   
  
Angela: Not sure if you want to hear this or not. If not, then you dont have to.   
  
Shawn: What is it? I do want you to tell me what it is.   
  
Sorry so short. I cant wiat to see what happens and wheat she has to say in the next chapter. Hope you are liking this story so far. Just about maybe one to 2 chapters to go and this will be done. 


	9. Getting Back Together

This is chapter 8. We are about to fined out what Angela wants to tell Shawn, so stay tuned to find ou what happens next. Not onto the story here.   
  
Shawn and Angela still talk. Shawn was waiting to hear what Angela had to say.   
  
Shawn: So, what do you want to tell me?   
  
Angela: Not sure if this will hurt you or not, but while I was over in Europe, I met someone speical.We are just friends.   
  
Shawn: Hey, as long as you are friends, it's okay by me.   
  
Angela: Thanks. but that is not the good part. the bad part is is that we became boyfriend/girlfriend. You told me in a letetr sayinjg that you are cool with whoever I meet. Am I right or wrong?   
  
Shawn: yeah. I guess so.   
  
Angela: Hope you aren't upset, are you? You said we would meet other people.   
  
Shawn: We sure did. But that was along time ago. I never said that we would meet new people, but cool. I haven't met that special someone yet, but I hope so.   
  
Angela: That bites that you didn't find anyone. So, how is Cory and Topanga doing?   
  
Shawn: They are doing fine, thanks. I am glad you told me what you just did. Otherwise, I would not have known that, but it's cool that we are just friends.   
  
Angela: I know how things are with you. No parents to go to. I mean, you told me you never found out who your mom was.   
  
Shawn: And I still have no clue to who my real mom is either. I hope I do find out one of these days.   
  
Angela: So do I. Nice chatting with you, Shawn, but I have to go now. We should chat later.   
  
Shawn: yeah. I have some things to catch up on. So, talk to you later.   
  
Shawn and Angela decided to talk later. Later on, Angela finds out that her boyfriend has dumped her. We will find out what happens in the last chapter. See if they get back together. 


	10. Author's Note

this is chapter 9. The last chapter plus I will put an Author's Note. Thanks. This is where we will reveal stuff. Will Angela and SHawn get back together for real or what? find out next.if I have qany spelling errors, disreguard them and read. I dont want any faming because of grammar. Thanks and enjoy.   
  
Angela gets a heart-breking letter from her boyfriend. It read that he could no longer see her anymore and that he found someone else. This crushed Angela and now she has a chance since Shawn is availible and has no girlfriend, so she told Shawm about it and told her she would think about it. She has to think things before she makes another commitment to another guy. She was still upset about the break-up and still not over it. She gets help from Cory adn Topanga, who gae her good advice and not to worry about the guy. They told her to forget about him and go out with Shawn. SO she tells Shawn the good news. here is what she had to say:   
  
Shawn: Angela!!!! Good to see you. Sorry what happened.   
  
Angela: Yes. I will go out with you.   
  
Shawn: Really?!  
  
Angela: Yeah. I am moving back here. besides, it was only for a year and my year over there is up. I like it over there and stuff, but I miss it here. I miss you. What that guy did to me is in the past.  
  
Shawn: Cool. Lets start over. I rally want waht Cory and Toopanga have.   
  
Angela: Me too. I agree.   
  
So they finally get back together. I hope you liked this story. Sorry the chapters and stuff were short. 


End file.
